New looks, New name, New Partner, a New Person? Nope
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona, five girls who run away because they couldn't stand pretending to be someone they are not. They each have a secret side their partners don't know, so they leave their partners to the city of New York and find new ones. They now have a change of attitude and a new look. What happens when they return?KiMa,SoLiz,CroxHuman!Ragnarok,PattyxOC,TsuStar
1. Introductions

**Hello readers ^-^ thank you for checking out my new story, anyways I'll apologize now if you don't like the idea of some of your favorite characters being kind of OOC. I will try and keep their original personality, so it will be more like I'm adding another side to them, giving them new attitudes. Yes, Crona is a girl in my fanfiction, I apologize if you disagree, and Ragnarok is human in this too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot and story :)**

 **...**

The dirty blonde girl had had enough. She was always judged by the way she looked, acted, and because she was a bookworm. No one knew this girl actually enjoyed listening to rock music full blast in her headphones. Or that she had gone to a night club, gotten banned from a store, went to motorcycle races & participated in them, and was liking the idea of dyeing a few streaks of her hair a different color. She could be a teacher's pet, but the part she hid from everyone was the opposite, a complete rebel. She could also be extremely violent but she managed to control it. Most of it, the furthest she went with the people around her was a 'Maka-chop' to the head. People think she is a good girl, straight A student with a perfect GPA, which is true, but her anger issues and changing attitude was getting to her. She needed an escape. No one saw this side of her coming, but most of all no one was expecting that she would buy tickets to escape the life she had in Death City.

She knew she would return someday, but until then, she would live the life she really wanted, and no longer hide the other part she had in her. Her dark side. Her name? Well most knew her by Maka, Maka Albarn, but after this day, the Maka Albarn everyone knew would be gone.

00000000

The pinkette looked at the dresses on display in admiration. She let an accidental giggle escape her lips. She covered her mouth and looked around hoping nobody saw that. She put her usual gloomy facial expression on and continued to walk ahead with slumped shoulders. Everyone thought she was a normal(not really), shy, gloomy girl who stuttered a lot when she spoke. What they didn't know was that she could really be girly girl at times. Although most didn't even know she was a girl. She hated that but kept the thought held inside. One faithful day two sister demon pistols took her shopping. Neither of the sisters knew what gender the pinkette was so they decided to dress her in boy clothes just in case, they didn't notice the side glance the girl sent to the dresses and skirts in the junior section.

The pinkette was even into romance novels and wrote them too. She posted her work online, where her voice, no one thought she had, could be heard through words and paragraphs. Her pen name hid her identity and face. No one would know the shy girl sitting at the last row of the classroom had a voice inside of her. A voice that yelled, screamed, made snotty comments about people, wanted to be let out, but was held back. Her partner, Ragnarok, a boy who teased her yet cared for her, didn't know this side of her. He only heard the girl yell or curse under her breath very few times so he suspected nothing. Some partner and best friend he was.

But that didn't matter, she could make new friends, become more social, confident, everything, in one day. Crona is her name, anyone who met her the next day would never forget it.

00000000

Tsubaki, the silent red camellia flower, a girl so nice and could never hurt a fly. Wrong. She could, in fact she made disgusted faces each time she saw an insect. She was silent, most of the time, wasn't shy, just kept her really loud voice restrained. She was actually not the actual complete opposite as her partner, which is why she knew how to handle him, since they actually had something in common. Most people thought of her as a very polite person whom you can trust to keep your secrets, this however is true, but if you hurt her once, well, let's just say she can hold one heck of a grudge. She will get back at you. Revenge is sweet, just like the personality she shows to everyone each day. However this sweet candy had a sour after taste.

This raven haired girl could be a really mean person if you messed with her or her friends. She made rude comments in her head about, well, anything that bothered her. This tsubaki flower was dark, it's aroma gone, but it's looks deceiving, kind and alluring. She can be the nicest girl you ever met, or the scariest. Never underestimate a girl. A harsh lesson her partner and friend would learn the next day.

00000000

The Thompson sisters. The two devils Brooklyn feared and hated. The two girls who were taken in by Lord Death's son and became his partners, completing his 'symmetry' as he so often called it.

The older one was known for being girly, social, out going, and scared of ghosts. Sure, she was once one heck of a trouble maker, a devil, whatever they called her, but she is actually very kind and hated inflicting pain on people. She hated the thought of it, but when living in New York, that was the only way to survive for her and her sister. She is very superstitious, as everyone knows. A 'scaredy cat' as her sister says, but that is just one of her many flaws. Thought to be a 'girly girl', which she is, but she actually enjoys doing things such as skate boarding and learning tricks. It all started one day when her meister had left his demon skate board behind, carelessly left on the floor in front of the DWMA when he had an outburst worrying if he forgot to fold the edges of the toilet paper into a triangle. The girl, Liz, looked from side to side checking her surroundings, and decided to give the board a try. She hoped on and rode it like there was no tomorrow on her first try. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing against her face.

Since that day she would secretly go to skate parks where she met a couple of new friends. Liz started to even like playing basketball with these new friends of hers. She felt like she had freedom from all her worries at the park. Some would even call her a tomboy. She even stopped painting her nails since they kept on getting chipped and simply got in the way of every new sport she learned to play. No one from the DWMA, or even her closest friends, knew this side about her, they didn't know that she wanted to leave and live a wild life where she can have fun while riding her board. Only her sister did, because, well, they never kept secrets from each other.

Now on to the next Thompson sister. Patty, the always energetic girl who enjoyed, drawing, and doing all things childish. But what no one knew was that one day she had gone to the library to check out a book on giraffes, only to get distracted by _actual_ books(no offense intended to giraffe books). She grew to like having knowledge and got into poetry. She was actually always an observant girl but she hated when things got serious so she would try to cheer everyone up. After a few months this girl had the ability to graduate early, just like her friend Maka, but something always held her back from doing so, her friends and most importantly, her sister. So she hid this secret 'power', or side, of her.

She did not want to leave her sister behind, especially not when Liz had gotten those new punk friends of hers, Patty felt they were trouble. Not that she had much of a right to talk with the things she did back in Brooklyn. Patty was actually very smart & wise but not just that, she was a fast thinker. If it came to it, she could beat a whole gang in a matter of a few minutes, she had an escape to every situation, when she lived in the streets with her sister this came in handy. With the brains, advantage, and everything else she had she could perhaps even rule a whole town. But of course she would never go that far.

But for those who underestimate her capabilities, they sure are in for one heck of a hell.

These two girls, combined, would be the girls who can do it all, sports, beauty, brave, strength, and would gain courage. They will finally get to be who they always wanted, always were, but hid, and no one could stop them. Liz and Patty, an unstoppable pair of sisters, no one would stop them from what happened the next day.

000000000

...

The green eyed girl had planned it all out, how she would run away, just for a while, and have the free life she always wanted. And out of the reach of anyone who wanted to stop her.

She stood with her arms crossed, against a tall grey wall with graffiti written all over it, and with a defiant glare on her face. She wore a black hoodie, the hood covering her hair color and sunglasses shielding her emerald orbs, despite the fact it was already night time. The dark blue denim jeans she wore had rips at the knees and thighs, her converse worn out, but she chose to keep the shoe laces tied, part of her will always be a good girl.

She had been waiting an hour and a half for the tickets and fake identities she ordered from some shady guy. Her right foot tapped impatiently on the dirty concrete ground, _I swear, if this guy cheated me I'll make sure he pays for it._ Maka clenched her jaw and knit her eyebrows together. She snapped her head to the right where she heard footsteps. A teenage boy wearing a dark blue hoodie (the hoodie covering half his face and hair), black jeans, and with his hands in his pockets walked up to her.

Maka stood up straight with her fists clenched by her sides. "Why are you late?" Her tone was harsh. The teenager looked up and spat to the side. He cleared his throat making a disgusting noise causing the girl's eyebrow to twitch. "I had to do do some last minute work, alright? I'm busy." Maka's fists released it's previous clenching, but her fingers still twitched.

"Did you bring the tickets and ID's?" she demanded. The teenage boy nodded. He took the said items out of his sweater pocket and handed them to her. Maka studied them in her hands. She was smart enough that she can tell a real one from a fake from a mile away, she was satisfied to find these were real, though stolen. "Thanks." Maka handed the boy the cash from her jeans pocket. "You didn't buy this from me." the boy said taking the money and left without another word.

Maka grinned and looked up at the laughing moon. She smiled widely, _I'm finally getting my freedom._ She got out her portable small mirror. She fogged up the glass and dialed a set of digits. Tsubaki picked up in a matter of seconds, she was obviously awaiting her call.

"Did you get them?" Tsubaki asked as she stared at her emerald eyed friend. Maka nodded and waved the tickets and ID's to their new life in front of the small mirror. Tsubaki gave her a nod of approval. "Call Crona while I'll call Patty and Liz." Maka said, "When do we leave?" Tsubaki said blankly but Maka could detect a hint of grief in her indigo eyes, knowing she was thinking about her loud partner, Black*Star.

"Tomorrow after school, we meet at the train station, but we can leave a little later if you want." Maka said, she too would miss her best friend and partner Soul, the girls knew they would come back but even so Maka wanted to spend one last day with him, the other boys, and the DWMA.

Tsubaki shook her head on the other end. "It's fine, we decided this was for the best, we will come back, but before that. We need to live life while being who we really are. When we return we will be ready to show them the truth." Maka nodded and flashed a smile of determination. "Yes, because this is the part of us that Death City never knew." she then sighed, "Imagine their face expressions when they find out we ran away. Anyways, we're also going to need a huge makeover."

 **...**

 **That's it for today, I hope you enjoyed. I forgot who wrote this song, but as I wrote this I couldn't help but think of the song 'Good Girls'. It has a verse that says: '** _good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.'_ **:)**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can (since I'm still managing other stories). Bye :)**

* * *

 **Edit: Yes I am continuing this. But first I am editing and fixing any errors I can find. I apologize for the wait. Anyways, talk about a long title, I am clearly not the best with them, or summaries. I'll try to come up with something better.**


	2. Escapees

**Well I only have one thing to say and that is I'm sorry.**

 **I've been busy lately, life at home is getting really stressful, but I definitely will not abandon something I already started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but it would be cool if I did ^-^**

 **Here's the next chapter :),**

 **...**

The girls had held in their tears throughout the day. The green eyed girl refused to give into her emotions and hid in what she truly felt, like she did sometimes, all though most times she knew she could confide in her partner. The raven haired girl made sure to smile for her partner for as many times as she could for the last time throughout the day. The pinkette spoke more than the usual daily words she said to her partner, she would be strong for him. The twins made sure their last day with the grim reaper was a memorable one, they hoped the best for him in his position as a shinigami.

Now it was time, to start their new life in New York city for two years.

The Thompson sisters knew people that would let them crash their place for a while there. They would teach the other girls the life style in New York.

00000000

Maka sighed as she lost another game to her red eyed partner. The huge red words appeared on the screen: Game Over, player 1 wins.

"Why the sudden urge to play? You knew I'd win." Soul chuckles lightly. The partners were sitting side by side on the couch with a game controller in each of their hands.

Maka smiled but did not answer. "Hey Soul, do you want to play some basketball?" Soul's eyes widened. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He put the controller down on the coffee table then faced his best friend. "Okay, now you have to tell me what's up, you _never_ want to play video games or basketball. Is something wrong?" His face expression was one of pure concern. Maka pressed the button and started a new game, so of course her partner would get his controller to avoid losing.

"...Maka?" Soul still hadn't dropped the subject. The green eyed girl gave one tiny sigh but kept her eyes glued straight ahead. Her fingers began moving rapidly, her character began catching up in level to the other one. "Nothing's wrong Soul, I just- I just wanted to be 'cool' for once." She sent a side glance and gave the albino a smile.

Soul grinned and looked ahead at the TV screen. His grin faded, he knew Maka had been lying, Maka Albarn doesn't care about people's opinions on her, he thinks. Soul's eyes widened again as Maka's character beat his to a pulp.

"Oh yay, I win. In your face Mr. 'Cool Guy'." Maka said pointing at the red eyed boy to her right. Soul rolled his eyes, "You just got lucky Albarn." He grinned.

00000000

The pinkette sighed as she typed on her laptop. Her novel was going along well, and this made her glad the readers were enjoying it. The romance, the emotion, the strange new feelings the main character was experiencing, were all based on her actual feelings in real life. The usually gloomy pinkette had a shy smile on her face as she poured the feelings she felt for a boy into the words and paragraphs. The boy she had a 'small' crush on, however, never seemed to notice her.

But if someone looked close enough, they would notice he actually did care about her. His name? Well it is Ragnarok.

He's a boy with brown messy hair, gray eyes with unique tiny 'x's on the pupil. He is tall and muscular, and what his usual wear is: a black sleeveless shirt with a collar similar to a turtleneck going around it, and spikes sticking out of it, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, he wears white gloves with thin black lines running along each finger and wrist. He also had two silver cuffs on each wrist with spikes sticking out of them as well, and his hair has white pins at each side of his bangs, crossing to form an 'x'.

Most girls considered him a 'hot guy' however his attitude always drove them away. Most who didn't know him well feared him and stayed clear of his presence. Ragnarok didn't mind one bit, as he so often told Crona: "Who cares about what people think of me? I don't need them, I have you, you shy idiot." His tone was harsh but Crona still smiled at this while he grinned.

The pinkette would miss him but in the end, their relationship had a very slow progress. He was to oblivious about his feelings, and she was too shy. However this would change, Crona decided she would gain confidence in her actions and words while she was away, and maybe when she came back, just maybe, would she tell Ragnarok her feelings. But until then, she would also get to be free, her inner voice would finally have the freedom, and it would be heard.

00000000

Tsubaki was spending her last day with Black*Star well. She constantly flashed a smile so that her friend would not suspect a thing. That was unnecessary since he was one of the most dense beings on this planet. But perhaps not as dense as everyone thinks. Yes he was unaware of the feelings he harbored for the camellia flower, and that she him, and maybe he could be quite a clueless idiot in certain situations, but when it came to his partner, one could say he knew her like the palm of his hand.

He had noticed a change in her behavior lately. Whether it was a good thing or bad thing, the bluenette wasn't sure. He noticed his partner was still as calm as ever except she wasn't much of a 'doormat' anymore. He didn't get away with his schemes as easily as before. She now took control of his 'godly' antics better than before and convinced him to stop the usual trouble he made.

Black*Star smiled at this, _my loyal disciple has become more powerful. Not as powerful as my godly self, but getting close._ He thought this as he did his homework. _wait, why am I wasting my precious time doing this stupid homework?_ He smacked his forehead, _dammit Tsubaki, you're becoming more dominant over your god than for your own good._

Black*Star stood up and walked into the kitchen where his partner was happily cooking with a smile on her face. She noticed his arrival and smiles wider, "Oh, hello Black*Star. Is there something you need?" Black*Star had come to complain to her but his mouth had gone dry. He found himself (surprisingly) having trouble over how to say his complaint.

He raised his arm and put his hand behind his neck. _Since when does she have so much power over me?_ He looked up and held her indigo gaze. He bit his lip, he couldn't do it, he couldn't deny her, she is Tsubaki, she's...special.

He let out a sigh and dropped his arm to hang loosely by his side. "Is the godly lunch almost ready?" He asked with a smile. She nodded, "Yup just give it five more minutes."

00000000

The pinkette sighed as she typed on her laptop. She knew once she left she would miss her partner and him her. She hoped that when she went away she could gain confidence, boost her self esteem a bit, and let her inner voice be heard.

The boy of her thoughts was her friend and partner, some wouldn't call him a friend... well let's just say their relationship is complicated.

"Crona." The pinkette slammed her laptop closed at the voice of her partner on the other side of the bedroom door. "Um yes?" Crona called over. "Have you seen my bag of See's candies I bought yesterday?" Crona felt her lips quirk up slightly, her partner may be rude and rebellious but he always reminded her of a child who had a major sweet tooth. "Oh y-you left it o-on the table." She stammered. "Thanks." She barely caught his thanks but she was sure she heard it.

Crona had grown fond of her partner, they'd been in their little complex relationship since kids. Although Ragnarok didn't really show it, he too, cared for his partner. Though he coated his words in a harsh tone, if you squint, you can see the true meaning hidden behind his words.

 _I'm going to miss him... well maybe not that much_ Crona thought. She was getting tired of his tendencies to tease her constantly, she began to doubt that her childish partner would ever mature, he sure could be scary sometimes, and maybe intimidating to others, but inside he really was just a child.

The pinkette let out a small sigh and opened her laptop again. She glanced sideways at the light purple color of the suit case peaking out of it's hiding spot in the closet.

Just one more hour until it was time.

00000000

"Patty, Liz, clean up this mess immediately." The black and white haired teenage reaper put his hands on his hips as he glared at the havoc the lounge they were in had become. The wallpaper had marks of what looked like wheels running along them. The long white couch was flipped over and one end was on top of the other couch making some sort of ramp. There was furniture stacked and forming a complex arrangement of some sort of monument done by Patty.

Liz popped up from behind the couch, a helmet on her head. Kid arched an eyebrow at it and Liz's now messy hair and slightly dirty face. She pushed the skate board under the couch with her foot so that Kid wouldn't see it. She took off her helmet and let it fall to the ground beside her.

"What were you two doing in here?" Kid looked around.

Patty stacked one last book on top of the structure she had built. "Done. No you can use this to do that cool trick you were talking about sis." She smiled happily. Liz chuckled nervously while reaching a hand to the back at her neck.

Patty finally seemed to notice Kid was standing behind her. "Oops." She laughed nervously while Kid let his arms hang loose on his sides, "I can't leave you two alone without you creating some sort of skate park in one of the lounges." He said this as he looked around the wide room. He looked up at the ceiling and walls to find the mark of his skateboard on it. He instantly knew what had happened, well the main idea of it anyways.

"Who tried using my skateboard? And where is it?" Kid asked looking from one sister to the other.

Liz looked away. She had tried using the flying mode on the reaper's skateboard, it didn't end well but it sure as hell was fun.

Kid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You guys really need to be more responsible, one of you could have gotten injured." He scolded them.

Liz felt a surge of teenage rebellion building up in the pit of her stomach. "Kid, we're not children anymore, we just wanted to have some fun. Why are you such a buzz kill?" She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. Kid's eye twitched.

"I'm just saying you two should be more serious, you have to know there's consequences to everything you do." Kid said, his golden eyes boiling with anger.

Patty felt a vein pop up on her forehead at how the young reaper was talking to her sister. "You have no room to talk Kiddo. You do stupid things sometimes too. You destroyed anubis, remember? You may be serious when it comes to other stuff but that doesn't apply when symmetry gets involved. You're just a spoiled brat who can't handle it when their perfect little world is set off balance."

Patty normally wouldn't talk like this but she could grow really defensive when someone picked an argument with her sister, she always ended up choosing her side. Liz sighed at the how a scold turned into an argument. This was secretly the last day with the reaper and they didn't want to spend it arguing. Patty sighed with a sad look in her eyes, she knew that if they ended their last day on argument, once they left, Kid would feel guilty or even blame himself for them leaving.

"I didn't mean that Kid," the blonde murmured and took a step closer to her friend who was like a brother to her. He cast his golden eyes away from the sisters' stare. He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize too..."

...

It was time, time to leave their old lives behind and to live a new one. Just a new adventure.

Liz clutched the strap of her bag going over the opposite shoulder of where the bag was actually at. "Are you ready Patty?" She whispered to Patty who was looking for something. They were currently in the huge bedroom they shared -getting ready to leave. It was only four pm but they had to leave a bit earlier to not have to catch the train taking off at midnight. They had many stops and a certain route they would have to take.

Patty found what she was looking for, it was a giraffe plushie, one that Kid have given her during the winter holidays. She carefully made her way through the stuff that were lying on the floor due to her little search. She reached the doorway where her sister was waiting. Kid was currently in their library doing what-not. This was their chance to leave. And they took it.

...

They silently closed the two huge doors to Gallows behind them. Liz and Patty exchanged sad smiles and took a step down the front porch. Eventually they were standing outside the huge iron gates. They looked back at the huge mansion, reminiscing in all the happy and sad memories they had in the first home that accepted them. They gave a small sigh simultaneously, Patty clutched the straps of her huge backpack packed with her belongings and things they would need such as cash, toiletries, etc.

"Let's go." Liz murmured and Patty nodded.

...

00000000

The ash blonde girl leaning against a wall looked to her left as the sisters arrived. Maka smiled, "Hi guys." The black haired girl with a ponytail stood up straight and smiled at the sisters, "You guys made it, now we're just missing Crona."

"H-hello." Tsubaki and Maka turned around to face the pinkette who was dragging her rolling purple suit case behind her with one hand. Maka looked around at the group of girls.

"Now it's time for the next step, a disguise." She reached inside her green duffel bag and took out tiny plastic light blue square packages. Maka handed one to each girl.

She opened it and took out a small blue pill. She swallowed it and grimaced at the bitter taste it sent down her throat. Liz looked down at the blue pill laying on the palm of her right hand, "What is this?"

"It prevents anyone with Soul Perception, like me, to be able to see our souls and recognize us." Maka explained as the other girls gulped down the pill.

"Aren't they illegal?" Patty asked after she had swallowed her's, giving the green eyed girl a curious glance. Maka smiled and nodded, "I have my ways."

She began taking a few steps ahead as the girls gathered their belongings, "Come on girls we still need a make over, it will only be temporarily until we know we won't be found." The girls nodded.

...

Maka grinned at her reflection, she looked to her right at the girl with red curled hair and bangs. "What do you think Crona? Isn't Laya the best?"

Laya is a friend Maka met a few months ago. Maka told her her plan to escape and Laya offered her and the girls help in getting the perfect disguise that would make them unrecognizable.

Crona smiled and looked ahead at her own reflection, she now had red extensions while the rest of her pink hair was dyed red. She now had neatly cut red bangs and was wearing blue lenses. As her outfit she wore a fancy black hat, mid thigh white dress with a black belt going around the waist, and black flats. The red head nodded, "She is the best."

The girls were sitting in salon chairs. Crona looked at Maka who now had layered black hair with side bangs. Maka had decided against wearing contact lenses but had mascara put on her lashes making them black. Maka now wore a white button up with the buttons of the collar undone and the bottom tucked in, she had a high waisted blue plaid skirt with black suspenders hanging off at the sides, she wore black combat boots (different from the ones she usually wears) that had shoe laces going in a criss cross pattern all the way to the top, she also had a black leather jacket on, and white head phones (with black shinigami skulls) going around her collar and neck, and black leather fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Girls meet the new (temporary) Thompson sisters." Laya announced walking into the room with dressers, mirrors, salon chairs, and small changing stalls. From behind the brunette with amber eyes wearing a white uniform, came the Thompson sisters. Liz had the left side of her hair braided while the rest went around her neck and hanged on her right shoulder. Her hair was now a darker brown. She wore green-blue lenses, had a red top with one short sleeve on her right shoulder while the other had a strap, she wore high waisted denim shorts, and black leather high heel boots reaching a little above her knees.

Maka and Crona clapped then Patty came into view. Patty wore a sleeveless pale pink collared top tucked in, and a high waisted black pleat skirt, she also wore black low heels. Her hair was still blonde except it had extensions but only enough to reach past her shoulders. Her bangs were turned into side bangs. Patty also had violet lenses covering her once blue eyes. The happy blonde gave her friends a smile. "Looks like we're ready." She announced.

"Wait, Tsubaki still hasn't come out." Maka said. As if summoned by her name the raven haired girl came out of the other room. Her hair was still black but was shortened. The ends bounced up in curls. The raven haired girl now wore a sleeveless white top with with three small yellow stars on one corner, denim short shorts, black thigh high socks, and short boots with straps crossing and going around the front, and she also had brown lenses covering her once indigo irises.

Laya looked around at each girl, "Looks like you girls are ready." Maka and Crona stood up and grabbed their stuff, along with the other girls, that were sitting against the left wall. "Once you're in New York, will you join their branch of the DWMA?" Laya asked Maka.

Maka shrugged, "Probably, the pills we took only last eleven months so I brought extra, we can last for quite a while without being found out." Laya grinned, "I see, anyways you best get going. The 6:00 train leaves pretty soon."

...

"This is it girls, after this train we take another, then we get to take a helicopter to the next stop, from their we take the subway and arrive at our destination." Maka said as their bags were taken by the workers to be put into another cart.

"A helicopter?" Tsubaki asked. Liz and Patty and Crona exchanged glances. "Like I said, I have my ways." Maka smiled as the girls got on the train. They were seated, ten minutes later the train started, and their new adventure began.

00000000

...[The next day, after school]

"Soul, Kid, Ragnarok!" The blue haired boy ran up to meet the said boys. He had been dying to talk to them all school day long. Soul, Kid, and Ragnarok picked up their pace and met Black*Star at the foot of the DWMA stairs.

"Tsubaki, she's been missing since yesterday, some of her stuff is gone from her room too!" Black*Star said panting as he tried catching his breath after running down the stairs. Soul sighed sadly, "Yeah, Maka's been gone too,...I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon after I met up with you to play basketball. " Soul scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I was hoping the girls were having a sleep over." Kid said looking down to the floor, then casting his gaze to Ragnarok whose expression was thoughtful, "I haven't seen Crona either, you know what this means, right?"

The other boys nodded simultaneously.

"They ran away." "They were kidnapped by aliens."

The boys glared at Black*Star.

 **...**

 **That's it for today : ), thanks for reading. I'll update sometime next week by the way.**

 **I hope you enjoyed ^-^, oh and sorry if there was any mistakes.**

 **Bye~**

* * *

 **Edit: All my past slight errors are making me cringe, hopefully I don't make that many new ones.**


End file.
